As businesses and other organizations handle increasing amounts of data, systems for data storage and processing have been developed to handle very large data sets. For example, the Hadoop framework developed by the Apache Software Foundation is a platform designed for the distributed storage and distributed processing of very large data sets on clusters of computers. In instances where a platform employs many disparate technologies to store and process data, it can be a challenge to coordinate the various technologies such that they operate together in a reliable and efficient manner.